De nuevo sola
by kayla-chan
Summary: Aoshi decide irse, q ese no es ya su lugar. Misao no puede permitirselo. Pero él no quiere quedarse, eso no sería bueno para Misao. Ella intentará convencerlo, quien tendrá razón? Un one-shot A


**_De nuevo sola??_**

**_   
  
_**  
La joven se encontraba en su cuarto, despierta, tendida en el futón esperando la hora de levantarse. De repente escuchó un ruido de pasos en el pasillo y se incorporó de repente para ver quien era. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver q era Aoshi, q llevaba un macuto al hombro y se dirigía silenciosamente a la salida.  
  
Ella se acercó a él y lo llamó.  
  
- Aoshi-sama  
  
Él quedó parado un instante, pero en seguida reanudó su camino, sin ni siquiera dignarse a mirarla. Ella quedó un momento paralizada y luego lo siguió.  
  
Él ya había atravesado la salida. Ella corrió para darle alcancé.  
  
- Aoshi- sama, espere!!  
  
Como él seguía ignorándola, Misao lo agarró del brazo poniéndose frente a él  
  
- A donde va?? Cualquiera diría q está huyendo en medio de la noche- bromeó ella, él simplemente giró el rostro evitando mirarla- Se va por alguna misión??- preguntó ella esperanzada de q ese fuese el motivo de tan sigilosa salida  
  
- No, y a donde vaya no es asunto tuyo- respondió él fríamente soltándose del agarre de la joven  
  
- Xq se va entonces??- preguntó ella con angustia, sin comprender  
  
- Xq ya no tengo nada q hacer aquí, nada me une ya a este lugar  
  
Misao simplemente se dejó caer al suelo de la impresión, sus ojos brillaban a causa de las lágrimas q amenazaban con empezar a brotar en unos instantes. Aoshi simplemente siguió adelante, sin ni siquiera volverse a mirar a la joven.  
  
Ella se levantó, volviendo a impedirle el paso  
  
-Y yo??- preguntó mirándolo a los ojos. Los ojos helados de él simplemente intentaron esquivar esa mirada  
  
- Tú q ?  
  
- Yo no soy nada para usted??- Él se quedó callado- Me va a volver a abandonar??  
  
- Es lo mejor, este no es mi lugar- respondió él secamente  
  
- Entonces esperé un momento, déjeme ir por mis cosas, iré con usted  
  
- No  
  
- Xq no?? – él no respondió- Aoshi!!  
  
- Xq tú lugar es este y yo debo irme  
  
- No!! Mi lugar es a tu lado!!  
  
- No... tú lugar es aquí, aquí podrás ser feliz, tener el destino q te mereces. Mientras yo siga aquí eso no pasará. Debo irme, por tu bien, compréndelo  
  
Él ahora la estaba mirando a los ojos, su mirada era la de un hombre q ha perdido ya demasiadas cosas, y q ahora está renunciado a la última q le queda, a la última q puede dar un sentido a su vida.  
  
- Pero q dice Aoshi-sama?- se sorprendió ella- No te das cuenta de q mi felicidad está a tú lado!!- le gritó ella, tuteándolo sin darse siquiera cuenta  
  
- Misao... eso es sólo una fantasía tuya... cuando me vaya te darás cuenta de q sin mi podrás ser... feliz- titubeo ligeramente él antes de decirlo  
  
- Xq me haces esto Aoshi??- ella bajo el rostro, las lágrimas corrían ya libres por sus mejillas. Eso le dolió a Aoshi más q cualquiera de las heridas físicas q tenía en su cuerpo... esas lágrimas le estaban destrozando por dentro, le estaban desgarrando el alma... xq eran por su culpa.  
  
- Compréndelo, yo sólo atraigo el dolor. Mi pasado es una carga demasiado grande... y tú eres tan joven, tan alegre, tan bella...- se quedó callado un instante- mereces un futuro mejor  
  
- Pero no lo quiero- respondió ella con calma  
  
- Como?  
  
- Merezco un futuro mejor? Pues me da igual, no lo quiero. Lo único q yo deseo es tenerte a mi lado, no le pido más a la vida q poder verte cada día, aún sabiendo q jamás serás mío  
  
Él se quedó helado ante la declaración de la joven. Sabía q ella estaba encaprichada con él, pero hasta ese momento no se había planteado q fuese amor auténtico... pero si era sólo una niña!  
  
La cabeza de Aoshi daba vueltas sin cesar... sus pensamientos eran confusos... él quería irse... debía irse para q ella pudiera olvidarlo y tener un futuro. Xq q clase de vida tendría con un hombre como él, con un asesino??  
  
La sangre de sus víctimas aún corría, de algún modo, por sus manos. Siempre lo haría.  
Podría ella aceptar eso? Podría aceptarlo aún conociendo su pasado??  
  
Desde luego lo estaba haciendo... pero él no podía hacerle eso. No podía comportarse de manera egoísta. Él no tenía derecho a ser feliz, lo había perdido hacia mucho tiempo... lo había perdido el día en q había vertido sangre por primera vez.  
  
- Misao- la miró casi tiernamente a los ojos  
  
- Si Aoshi-sama?  
  
- Eres mi protegida, debo cuidar de ti, de tu felicidad, de tú futuro .Por eso puedo permitir q vengas conmigo. Sería egoísta atarte a mi. No te merezco.  
  
- Ni yo a ti, pero te quiero, te amo con todo mi corazón y eso es lo único q importa. Acaso tú no me amas??  
  
Él desvió la mirada.  
  
Ella enseguida se reprochó haberle echo semejante pregunta. Por supuesto q no la amaba, por eso se estaba yendo. Para él sólo era una niña, su protegida. Jamás sería otra cosa. Ella se volvió, dispuesta a volver a casa y dejarle proseguir su camino, quizás él si encontrará la felicidad. Para ella su mundo se había derrumbado en apenas unos segundos. Ya no había futuro, ni siquiera el presente existía para ella. Sólo había dolor.  
  
Él se quedó callado, frío, mirándola. Cuando vio q ella empezaba a volverse, sintió q una parte de él se empezaba a ir con ella. La amaba?? Por supuesto q la amaba, con toda su alma, con todo su ser. Acaso el destino la había puesto en su camino para devolverle la felicidad, para q después de tantos años una sonrisa asomara nuevamente en su rostro?? Acaso la vida al fin le habría perdonado??  
  
Se volvió hacia ella y la tomo de la mano, antes de q se fuera  
  
- Si q te amo- confesó él. Ella lo miraba atónita, sin saber q decir  
  
- Entonces quédate conmigo. O llévame contigo. Me da igual, pero no te alejes de mi, no me dejes sola. Eras lo q más amo en esta vida, eres todo lo q necesito para ser feliz. No te quiero volver a perder!!  
  
Aoshi se acercó más a ella y con el dorso de la mano limpió las lágrimas q aún corrían por las mejillas de la chica  
  
- Xq??- se limitó a preguntar él  
  
- Xq q?  
  
- Xq te amo tanto?- entonces un esbozo de una sonrisa apareció en los sus labios.  
  
Ella lo miró sorprendida, pero enseguida le sonrió, abrazándolo fuertemente. Él correspondió al abrazo, tomándola fuertemente de la cintura, como temiendo q de un instante a otro pudiese desvanecerse.  
  
- Ai Shiteru Makimachi Misao- declaró él.  
  
Ella simplemente lo miraba feliz, no segura de estar realmente despierta. Era demasiado increíble... Aoshi Shimonori... el hombre q había amado desde q tenía memoria, estaba abrazándola y confesándole su amor. Nuevamente las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, pero esta vez de felicidad  
  
- Ai Shiteru Shinomori Aoshi  
  
Él se inclinó y mirándola a los ojos le sonrió de nuevo antes de tomarla del mentón y besarla suavemente en los labios.  
  
Ella se agarró fuertemente a él, intensificando él beso. Finalmente se separaron por falta de aire  
  
- Te quedaras??- preguntó Misao  
  
- A tú lado por siempre- respondió él volviéndola a besar

----------0000000000----------000000000000----------0000000000------------

Aoshi entro en la habitación, y vio a Misao contándole una historia al pequeño q tenía en brazos,  
  
- Q haces koishii?- preguntó él a su esposa, sentándose a su lado y besándola en la mejilla  
  
- Nada anata, estaba contándole a nuestro hijo como te me declaraste  
  
- Es demasiado pequeño para entenderlo Misao- le dijo él levantándose y tomando a su pequeño en brazos. Misao se levantó tb y se abrazó a él  
  
- Quizás... pero me gusta contárselo, me gusta recordarlo. Es el único modo q tengo de saber q todo esto no es un sueño  
  
- Hay otro  
  
- Cual?- preguntó divertida mirando los ojos azul océano de su marido  
  
- Este- respondió besándola apasionadamente en los labios, con el pequeño entre ellos, símbolo viviente del amor de ambos

* * *

0-0

* * *

.  
Bueno... me encanta esta pareja y me apetecía hacer un Aoshi&Misao, en principio ni siquiera iba a subirlo, pero cambie de opinión... y aquí está! Un pequeño fic de ambos... -  
Espero q no haberme pasado en dulce, jeje  
  
Más q nada reflejar las dudas de él ante su propia felicidad... un pasado con demasiada sangre... demasiado dolor.  
  
Espero q les haya gustado  
  
Opiniones, comentarios, críticas... reviews o mail!!  
  
Espero q me digan q les ha parecido  
  
Saludos a todos!!  
  
kayla 


End file.
